One More Chance
by Uchiha Kasarrah2 1619
Summary: Fem!Harry/Daryl - They met when she had to go with the Dursleys to America. Now that Voldemort is dead, she's back for good. Too bad the world had to end on the way.
1. A long awaited reunion

Disclaimer - Don't own walking dead or harry potter. If i did, i'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction.

They scoped out the prison through the trees. I looked abandoned, if it weren't for the large metal poles that had been sharpened to a point and stuck in the ground pointing away from the fence diagonally, to catch the walkers before they could even touch the fence. There were 3 trucks parked between the two fences, along with 2 small cars that were probably used for supply runs. Daryl looked over to Rick and shrugged his shoulders. Obviously the prison was occupied, but there were some younger kids playing close to the entrance and some kids Carl's age working in the nearby garden.

They had been surveillancing the prison for three days, but they were running out of supplies. They had already discussed this with the group. Daryl and Glenn were going to go and make contact. Rick needed to stay behind in case something happened to Daryl. They both whipped around at the sound of leaves crunching behind them, only to see Glenn walking up to them with a backpack and ready to go. Daryl and Rick turned to each other and clasped hands tightly.

"Be careful, please. " Rick whispered

"We'll do our best. No matter what Rick, you don't come after us." Rick moved to interrupt. "No Rick, Little Asskicker needs you, and so does everyone else. We'll try not to take too long if it can be helped. Let's go China man."

Glenn nodded, clasped Rick's hand too, and whispered a goodbye.

Daryl's POV

He couldn't believe that they were doing this, and normally he would be protesting up a shit storm. That is if he hadn't seen her. It was only a flash; a few seconds from about 400 yards away and through binoculars, but he had to know. He hadn't seen her in almost a year. She flew back after V-day, in late February but by the time she landed, the shit had already hit the fan. Phones weren't working and she had only been to his place once, he held out there for as long as he could but it soon became overcome with walkers. Her due date had been august 28th, and that had come and gone, assuming they had both survived that long and the birth, his child would be about two months old.

They slowly walked toward the prison, keeping an eye out for both walkers and unfriendlies in the guard towers. As they got close, the gates buzzed and opened. I looked at Glenn suspiciously, who would just let us walk into their safe zone without an escort? As they approach the third gate, two thirds of the way through the field, that gate opens also. Just after that, a small lithe teenage girl exits the closest door to the prison. She had long blond hair, a stick behind her ear (that Daryl knew to be a wand) and an odd bottle cap necklace. Daryl knew immediately who this was. Glenn looked concerned, probably that they sent out a young girl alone to greet two guys. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of her. He stopped when they were only about 10 feet away.

"Luna?" Said eccentric nodded her head with a smile on her face while Glenn looked at him oddly. "Jaz?" he couldn't help but ask, his voice almost breaking.

"She's in the nursery. I'll take you to her as soon as the rest of your group gets here. It's not safe where they are. The herd is closing in due to the little one's cries." She said looking at them, but not seeing them.

He knew immediately that they had to get back a.s.a.p. Luna wouldn't have taunted him with his wife so close to him, but they were obviously safe here, and the rest of his odd family wasn't. He grabbed Glenn and started running towards the entrance. Glenn obviously wanted to ask questions but was running too fast to catch his breath. The gates opened before they got there, they didn't even have to slow down. They ran almost full blast until they reached their hideout, and they could see the herd coming from down the road.

The group had been vigilant and seen the herd as they were loading their things into the cars. Little Asskicker, thankfully, was a smart girl and as she lay in her brother's arms, she made no noise.

"Where are we going to go? We've already been down the other way and there's another small herd coming from the other way, and with this one we're stuck. The prison?" Carol asked almost desperately.

"Safe. We're heading there so follow me." He said jumping on his bike and led them to the gates of the prison. Both outside gates opened immediately, they didn't even have to slow down. The inside gate opened too and they parked the cars just passed that. As everyone hoped out, they were armed to the nines, with Carl staying in the car with his little sister. Everyone that is except him. He knew what to expect, who to expect.

Once again Luna came out the door, but this time with someone else. Someone that he had been nearly dying to see for almost a year. She was talking to Luna and hadn't yet looked up at the group. He started walking forward, away from the group as they shuffled restlessly, and dropped his crossbow on the ground as if his hand was numb. The thudding sound from his bow hitting the ground made her look up and his eyes locked with those gorgeous emerald jewels.

She froze for a split second as he kept coming towards her before she bolted into his arms with a strangled cry. Finally. He finally had her in his arms, and he was never letting her go again!

"Hey Sunshine. I'm so glad that you're safe, the little one?" he asked as he cupped her mostly flat belly.

"She's doing ok, but I think that she knew something was missing. She's a smart girl our little Lissianna." My heart clenched, she had remembered. We had talked about names through owl letters while they were waiting for her to be free to come back to him. He had told her about his little sister that his druggie mother had miscarried at almost 4 months. His mother had refused to name her, but he had called her Lissianna, a name that he remembered from his kindergarten teacher, the only person that had tried to help him. And she had remembered.

"And I have another surprise for you. A certain little girl who cannot stop talking about her mama and Mr. Daryl and Mr. Rick that she was sure were looking for her, and putting themselves in danger." She said with a soft loving smile. "Little sister will be so glad to have you guys back. So, is her mama still with you? I need to know if I need to talk to her privately first." He could tell that she was concerned about causing heartbreak to the little ones. She always had a soft spot for kids, and admittedly, so did he. He turned to the group who saw probably the first smile they had seen from him, except the small smiles he gave to Little Asskicker. He pointed Carol out to his Sunshine and a large smile lit up her face.

She walked over to Luna, who handed her a walkie-talkie that she spoke into softly while he followed behind her, not letting go of her hand. He knew that the group was staring at him, and looked back at them with a smile on his face and motioned them to lower their weapon. "Get Carl and the Little Asskicker." he knew he was throwing them for a loop, but he couldn't care less.

Jaz turned to the group and smiled her normal, radiantly genuine smile. "Well, why don't we go inside and grab some grub and I'll show you around. My name is Jazmine, but you can call me Jaz, we'll just stop by the nursery first to pick up a few people. We always eat together but the kids aren't allowed to wander around alone. The prison is safe, but we still like to be cautious."

She started to walk towards the door with Daryl behind her and Luna behind him. The rest of the groups followed, though he knew that it was only because he was going with them. They wandered through one cellblock into another, where he could hear soft cooing coming from upstairs. He froze when he hit the top of the stairs and couldn't decide who to go to first. Sitting there on the floor playing with a toddler with a small baby sleeping in a mosses basket was Sophia. Happy, healthy, and safe. He mentally decided that his daughter could wait just one more minute as she was sleeping and he swept Sophia up into a strong hug.

She looked at him and her eyes light up. She returned that hug with a soft squeal of surprise and happiness. He could hear the others coming up the stairs behind him just as Carol spoke. "Daryl, what is going on?" He could tell that she was right behind him and he spun around and deposited the no-longer missing little girl into her arms. Sophie startled, but screamed "Mama!" when she saw who it was. Carol fell to the ground crying and clutching her thought-dead daughter. He, however, kept going down the walkway to the basket lying on a blanket on the floor. Jaz followed him as he stopped and knelt before the basket holding his angel. Jaz knelt down and picked up the precious bundle before softly depositing her into his arms, manipulating them until he was holding her the right way.

The toddler nearby started to fuss when he realized no one was paying him any attention. He turned to look and saw Sophia squirm out of her mother's arms and walked calmly up to the little boy. "Are you feeling left out little brother? Come on sweetie, I bet it's time for lunch, huh?" Sophia said softly holding the now quiet child.

She quickly handed him off to Hershel, like she just knew that he could take care of him before moving back to her mother and hanging on tightly.

"Ok, I think some grub is in order. We can do introductions while we're eating, and then I'm thinking showers may be welcome?" Jaz asks, but already knowing the answer. She helped me stand, wasn't sure that he could balance with the precious bundle in his arms. I turned around and most of the group starred, but I wasn't really paying attention to them.

They could smell whatever was cooking, and it smelled delicious. As they reached the cafeteria, Judith started to fuss. Rick looked to Beth who shook her head slowly, her face covered with a dejected look. "We used that last of the formula this morning. I thought that we had another can, but we couldn't find it." Beth spoke softly. Jaz heard and the only thought that came to her was to feed the baby herself.

They reached the cafeteria just as Luna was putting a giant pot on the table, which already had several people chatting quietly. It wasn't like the rest of the prison tables that surrounded it; it was an actual kitchen table. Well two or three tables really, that were pushed together with long benches that ran on both long sides with a chair on each end. Judith was still fussing and Rick had a broken look on his face. He knew what she was going to do before she even spoke. Daryl quickly and quietly told her his name was Rick as they sat in the middle of the table with his group on the left of them, and her group on the right.

"Mr. Rick, if you want, I can feed her. I produce more milk than Lissi can eat anyway and without a fridge it just goes to waste." Rick looked conflicted. He didn't want his little girl to go hungry, but he wasn't sure he could trust them. Daryl knew at least this woman.

"Rick, I trust her. I trust her with my life, and with our daughter's life" He said as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. His group started. They knew he knew her, and had suspected that this child was related to him, but not that it was his child. Rick slowly nodded, and Jaz kissed him before moving down the table to sit next to Rick. She slowly held out her arms and he hesitated for a few seconds before turning his daughter over to this complete stranger.

Jazmine knew he was uncomfortable so she stayed sitting next to him as she pulled down her tank top. She was wearing a nursing bra under it 'at least that didn't have to come off', she thought to herself. She unhooked the top of the cup and glided the baby's mouth to her nipple. She started sucking immediately and stopped fussing. She looked up and saw that her group was steadily ignoring her and Daryl's group was trying not to stare, but she could tell they didn't want to let the little one out of their sight. She looked up to see Rick watching with a grateful look in his eyes.

"I usually cover up when I'm feeding Lissi so I don't make anyone uncomfortable, but I figured that would make you more uncomfortable than this." She said smiling at him.

Luna started dishing up the soup, a vegetable, pork, and rice mix that was a favorite of the group. About mid way through that, Remus came in with platter of fresh baked bread and portioned out two slices for her groups, and three for his. He also noticed that his group got more of the soup than her group did.

Luna smiled as she sat down and noticed almost everyone in Daryl's group looking at her in near astonishment. "Please eat up, and there is plenty left if you want more. Just make sure to leave room for dessert." Everyone looked surprised and excited about the prospect of dessert.

While everyone was distracted, Jaz pulled the little one away from her breast and latched the triangle part of the bra closed. She held the little one on her lap and burped her, which brought her daddy's attention back her. She smiled softly at him before mover Judith over to her other breast before unhooking that side and directing her to latch onto the other nipple.

Once everyone had eaten their fill Fred grabbed the empty bowls while George went to the kitchen. Everyone could hear water running and the smell of soap as Fred put the dishes in to soak while dessert was eaten. George emerged from the kitchen with a large bowl. Using the bread plates, he started spooning out a large portion of what looked like fresh fruit onto everyone's plate.

Little Judith had finished eating and was burped again before being gently placed into her daddy's arms. Rick looked stunned although no one was sure if it was the fact that his daughter was full for the first time since she was born about three weeks ago, or if it was the fact that there was completely fresh fruit piled high in front of him for the first time in almost a year.

"Well, I suppose that introductions are in order." Jaz said with a smile.

A.N - OK guys, so this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me.

Opinions - Should Lori have died in childbirth, or have run away after the Judith was born?

Thanks!


	2. Author's note

Disclaimer- Don't own HP or WD.

AN:

Ok guys, so this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to give a general summary and some details before i got too into it.

Groups members:

 **Walking Dead – arriving at prison**

~Rick

~Daryl

~Judith

~Carl

~Glenn

~Maggie

~Beth

~Hershel

~Carol

~T-Dog

 **Harry Potter & WD – already at the prison**

~Jazmine

~Lissianna

~Fred

~George

~Luna

~Remus

~Kingsley

~Bill

~Andros – found on run. 18mo old (ish)

~Sophia

 **Pairings –**

*Jazmine/Daryl

*Fred/George/Beth

*Glenn/Maggie/Luna

*Carol/Kingsley

*Rick/Remus

 **Why? –**

Fred/George/Beth \- Magical twins are seen as sharing a soul, so they are always in a triad and I like the idea of outgoing twins paired with shy/quiet Beth

Glenn/Maggie/Luna \- Maggie is a really strong personality, and I see both Glenn and Maggie as people that like taking care of someone, which they cant do with each other, Luna fills that gap. Kind of like a co-alpha with Luna being the beta.

Carol/Kingsley \- Carol becomes a strong personality after 'losing' Sophia, and Kingsley is a calm, strong person. I kind of see him being her rock now that Sophia is back

Rick/Remus \- Probably most 'controversial' pairing. There isn't going to be anything explicit, since it's my first fan fiction. While Rick won't have a breakdown, I feel like Remus' calm, logical, steady personality will compliment Rick's personality very well.


	3. Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer – Don't own HP or WD.

A/N – I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I'm a full time student and I work full time, so I don't get much time to write. I've been home with the flu for the last two days, so this opened up some time for writing! Comment and let me know what you think. No beta, so you get what you get. Sorry.

Last time:

Little Judith had finished eating and was burped again before being gently placed into her daddy's arms. Rick looked stunned although no one was sure if it was the fact that his daughter was full for the first time since she was born about three weeks ago, or if it was the fact that there was completely fresh fruit piled high in front of him for the first time in almost a year.

"Well, I suppose that introductions are in order." Jaz said with a smile.

Chapter 2

Looking down at her husband, she thought back to the day that her life really started. V-Day; Valentine's Day, and Voldemort's defeat.

February 14 – Valentine's Day

The day it all ended, the day peace should have spread through the wizarding world, started like any other day. Since the day Jazmine Elizabeth Potter found out the plan to 'contain' several of her close friends and allies she had been preparing for this day. Severus had spread the word that Voldemort was planning to attack on February 14th, Valentines Day, a day that the once man hated. They had been preparing for weeks for today, and for the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat.

Now the once man was dead, and all was falling into place. She could see Severus and Luna popping away from the battlefield, just as planned, and she knew that any of the others that survived would soon follow. Watching the people she once thought to be friends and almost family run towards her with looks of hate and anger on their faces, she took a moment to think back to how she found out of the deception.

#12 Grimmauld Place, January 12th

She couldn't tell right away what had woken her, until the persistent shaking dragged her from her dreams of him. Reaching for her glasses, she looked up to see Remus kneeling next to her bed, Sirius' bed.

"Remus? What time is it?" a note of panic entered her voice. "Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine, but you need to come with me, now." He pulled her from the bed and led her down the familiar hallway. Stopping at a highly unfamiliar door, she turned to question him but he quietly shushed her and led her inside. "Okay, I think that's everyone." Looking around she could see the twins, Bill, Kingsley and, shockingly, Professor Snape.

" Now that we're all here, do you mind explaining why you dragged us out of bed in the middle of the night?" The twins questioned, scowling slightly at being woken so early.

"It might be better if you saw for yourselves." Remus calmly explained as he pulled out a pensieve. Remus, Kingsley and Snape all stared to withdraw memories and place them in the bowl. Looking at the others, she shrugged her shoulders and went to touch the silvery liquid.

They were pulled into what looked to be the kitchen downstairs where a meeting was obviously taking place.

"Now that it is just us, lets move onto more pressing concerns, shall we?" Dumbledore stated, but they noticed an odd look in his eyes.

"Well the potions are coming along perfectly fine, Potter will soon fall in love with my Ronald and once she has the baby, she'll be weak and ready to kill. We'll say it was in childbirth." Molly Weasley said rubbing her hands together "then we can claim the Potter fortune and I'm sure that the little beast can soon after have an 'accident'."

"Hmm, it's a sound plan. Alastor?"

"Snape will soon find himself having his own accident. I still can't believe that you let that scumbag run around without supervision." Moody snarled.

"And that Lovegood bint?" Dumbles asked

"The unspeakables are very much looking forward to getting their hands on her. They want to know if her 'imaginary friends' can be seen by her kids." Moody grumbles

"She doesn't have any kids, what are you talking about man?" Molly asks

"She doesn't yet, but she will once they get their hands on her." Moody smirks.

The shouting and screaming of everyone should have woken the whole house, if not for silencing charms.

End Flashback:

Looking down at her daughter, she could only remember the day she found out she was pregnant. It was January, just 3 weeks after she left Daryl in Georgia. She had always been regular, but this month she was late. She had to wait for school to start back up before she could make the pregnancy potion in the dead of the night in myrtle's bathroom. After adding 5 drops of her blood and shaking it, it turned pink. She was pregnant, and they were having a girl.

Daryl's mother had been a squib who had been kicked out into the streets of London at age 11, when she hadn't gotten any letters to any schools. She had been adopted by a well to do family in America who had met her while on a trip to London. When they had gotten pregnant on their own several years late, she was once again abandoned, although she had a roof over her head until she was 18, she wasn't one of them anymore. This led to her drug use and alcoholism. Daryl had always thought that his mother was hallucinating in a drug-induced daze when she would talk about magic, about things that you couldn't even find in fairytale books. At least until he had met Jaz, and she had sown him that it was real.

At least he hadn't rejected the idea. He had believed her. She sent Hedwig to him to let him know about the baby. She didn't know how he was going to react, but he deserved to know. A week later she had gotten her answer. He was so excited to be a dad, for them to be parents.

Looking at the group of people that surrounded her, she couldn't be happier. And she couldn't wait to see Daryl's face when he saw the last person in their group.

"So in my group we have our daughter Lissianna, my brothers, Bill and the twins Fred and George, my sister Luna, my honorary uncles Remus, Kingsley, and Severus. Andros here we found on a supply run. He was alone in the car at a supermarket. And I'm Jazmine, though I prefer Jaz." Looking around she can tell that a couple of them are a little overwhelmed with so many names at once.

Rick stood up after Jaz sat down and introduced his group. "So like I said earlier my name is Rick, and you already know Daryl and Sophia. My daughter Judith and son Carl, this is Hershel and his daughters Maggie and Beth. Maggie's something or other Glenn, Sophia's mom Carol, and our friend Theodore but he prefers T-dog."

"Damn, D'I miss dinner?" came a voice from the doorway behind them. Rick's group spun around to see the most unexpected person, besides Sophia, leaning against the doorway. Jaz grabbed Lissi from Daryl's arms before he went completely into shock.

"Merle?" the group asked shocked. Daryl couldn't believe it, standing right in front of him was his brother. Daryl just barely noticed Jaz taking the baby from his arms before he started heading towards his brother. The reunion was, well, typical of what the groups had come to expect from a Dixon. A manly hug and back slaps all around.

"How the hell?" Daryl asked, only partly coherent

"Well after being left on that roof and sawing off my hand," Merle points to the stump that was his left hand "Girly here found me wandrin round outside of Atlanta a couple days later. Once she got me all patched up, we went back to the quarry but y'all were gone already. Met up with the rest of her group and decided on the prison here." Merle said as they walked back to the table. As they sat down Luna emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of soup and some bread, as well as some fresh fruit.

"I figured that you lost track of time, again, so I saved you some." Luna said in her airy tone with a smile on her face.

"Thanks darlin'." Merle said as he started chowin down.

"Ok, now that everyone is done why don't we get you guys set up for some showers, and then we can talk more once we're all done. Luna, can you get everyone set up with a water bottle and meet up with us in the cell block when you're done?" Luna nodded and smiled as she walked back towards the kitchen. "Remus and Kingsley, can you start getting some of the extra bedding and such from the supply area?" The two headed off with a nod. "Great, now if you guys want to follow me, we'll get you set up with some necessities and show you to the showers. We do only have three, so you'll have to figure out how you want to divide up for that." Jaz said as she starts leading the newcomers out of the dinning area and further into the prison.

"So as you saw, that was the kitchen and dinning area. This cell block here is mostly our dry goods storage" Jaz points to the cell block next to the kitchen area "this here is our sleeping cell block, it's the largest cell block in the prison with 20 cells, but they were meant for four prisoners, so they're actually a decent size" Jaz says pointing towards the sleeping area as they pass it. "And this here is our kinda random supply storage." They come to a stop at one of the inner cellblocks.

'Must have been segregation.' Daryl thinks as he observes that each cell has a heavy solid door instead of bars like the other cells.

"As you can see, we do take the security of our supplies seriously. We thought about living here, but no one wanted to feel like a prisoner. Plus if someone did manage to break in, it would be much easier to separate us and lock us in the cells here than S block, or sleep block." Jaz said as she opened up the first cell with the guard key. "Ok, everyone grab a backpack, whether you have you one already or not. This one is going to be for your supplies while you're here. And grab a mesh bag too, this'll be for your shower supplies."

Everyone walked into the cell one at a time and grabbed a backpack, nothing fancy just plain backpacks. They moved over to the next cell after Jaz locked the first one. This cell had shampoo, conditioner, soap, shaving cream, and razors. As everyone was putting their new supplies into their new bags, Jaz ushered the girls into the next cell. Rick tried to follow but was quickly stopped by Jaz, "Rick, this cell has feminine supplies in it. I think they're embarrassed enough as it is." Rick quickly took a few steps back.

The next two cells were opened at the same time; these ones had clothes in them. "Ok everyone, the room on the right has extra clothes, make sure that you have three more full sets of clothes, and don't forget a few pairs of pajamas. Rick, in the room on the left is out kids clothes, grab whatever you need for this little one" tickling Judith's foot "Carl may be more in between the two rooms but there should be plenty in his size." Rick looked into the room of kid's clothes and couldn't stop his mouth from dropping. Boxes of clothes sorted by size were stacked wall to wall in the cell. He didn't even know where to start.

Seeing that Daryl was waiting until last to get his clothes, Jaz handed Lissi to him to hold while she helped Rick. Seeing as Jud was a newborn, she grabbed about 20 onesies, newborn to 3 months; about 20 clothe diapers, 20ish cloths, as well as some bottles and formula, and warm sleeping sacks for the baby, along with some bibs and blankets. She also grabbed one of the few diaper bags, a monkey design, and put everything into it. As she turned towards the door, Carl was standing there shifting from one foot to the other.

"None of the clothes in the other room fit me." He muttered while looking at the floor. Jaz quietly steered him to the side of the room with the larger kids clothes and pointed out which boxes should have stuff his size.

"If you still cant find anything that fits, let me know and I'll have some stuff altered for you, ok?" Carl nodded and she quickly left the embarrassed kid to sort through the clothes by himself. Jaz handed Rick the diaper bag, and steered the still shocked man towards the rest of his group. She took Lissi from Daryl so he could find clothes for himself, as Carl walked back out of the kids clothes room empty handed. "Well, why don't you find what fits the closest, make sure everything is long enough and that's its bigger, not smaller, and we'll see what we can do, huh?" Carl nodded, looking relieved that the kid's clothes were too small for him, and went back into the adult clothes room to pick up the sets that he set aside that fit the closest.

Seeing that the group's arms were pretty much overloaded, considering that they hadn't really wanted to leave their stuff behind, she decided the next cell would be the last, they could always come back later if need be. "Ok, so this one might seem a little unusual, but this is our munchies room. Grab some snacks that you want to keep in your room for outside of meal times, just don't go overboard. We do restocking supplies at the beginning and middle of the month, so if you're out of soap but not anything else, just come and get what's needed and that way you don't feel like you have to stockpile for the month or something. We just ask that you be considerate and not waste anything, seeing as we do have a limited supply. We stock up as frequently as possible, but supplies are becoming scarce. Grab another mesh bag in the room for your snacks, and then we'll get you settles in and then showers I think." Jaz said, nodding to herself as she thought up a plan for the rest of the night. 'Maybe hot chocolate would be a nice treat tonight.'

Almost as soon as Jaz had that thought, the door to the cell block opened and Luna and Remus walked in. " We thought that you could use a couple hands getting everything back to S block." Remus said with a gentle smile on his face. Luna went to help Beth and Carol carry some of their new supplies, while Remus headed towards Rick to help him carry his and Judith's things.

The group slowly made their way back to S block while carrying armfuls of things. Bill was there waiting at the door to S block, and unlocked and opened it as they arrived. "Ok, everyone put your stuff down somewhere and we'll figure out the sleeping arrangements." Everyone just kind of dropped their stuff where they were standing, staring in shock.

Remus and Kingsley had grabbed sheets, blankets, and pillows for everyone, as well as grabbing a cot and changing table/dresser from their furniture storage. Around the main area of S block were several couches, rugs, and large pillows on the ground in an almost full circle.

Jaz turned to Rick, "Why don't you and Carl pick out a room so we can pull down the extra beds to make room for baby Judith." Looking around Rick saw that the rooms that were open had only two beds in them, bunk style, with holes in the opposite wall where the other beds had once been. Rick could tell that these rooms were much larger, holding four beds with two, bunk style, bolted into the wall with two others mirrored on the opposite wall.

Rick noticed that most of the rooms had some sort of blanket hanging just inside the heavy metal doors, though they were all held open like a window curtain. "As you can see, rooms that have been claimed all have a blanket hanging in the doorway that can be closed at night for privacy. That's also how you can tell that a room is occupied. So why don't you guys decide how you want to split up and who you want to bunk with, then pick a room and set your stuff down, except for Rick and Carl, we'll need to remove the extra beds before you put your stuff in there. Sophia, why don't you show your mom to your room and help her get settled in?" Sophia smiled and grabbed Carol's hand, dragging her to her room, which was right next to Jaz's room. She had wanted to keep her eye on the little trouble magnet. "If there's only two of you bunking together, we can take out the extra beds, but most of us use them as storage space, up to you" Jaz shrugged. She watched as everyone split up into pairs for the most part. Rick and Carl picked a room on the first floor, in the corner furthest away from their group. Jaz mentally shrugged, nowadays trust was hard to earn. Remus and Kingsley moved to get the power drill to remove the bolts and the beds. Beth and Hershel picked the room next to Rick and Carl, while Glenn and Maggie chose the room on the second floor right above Rick. Jaz figured, as a new couple, they would want their privacy. She also made a note to make sure that Maggie had grabbed some condoms when she got her feminine supplies, though with her sister there, she may not have. Jaz pointed Daryl to their room and told him to put his stuff down and come back. T-Dog picked the room next to Beth and Hershel.

"Ok guys, once you have a bed picked and put your stuff down, come down and get your bedding." Jaz said, not quite yelling but loud enough that everyone could hear her. Everyone shuffled back to the main area and grabbed a stack, which included two sets of sheets and pillowcases, a comforter, blanket, two pillows, and two bath towels. Jaz pointed Carl to an Iron man set that they had found during a supply run. Carl's face lit up, Iron man was one of his favorites! Jaz told everyone to grab a set of pajamas, towel, and their bath stuff after they set up their beds and they would figure out showers when everyone was settled in. As they walked back to their room, Rick had a soft smile on his face as Carl raved about his new bedding. As they got reached their room, Remus and Kingsley were bringing the second bed out of the room. Fred and George were right behind Rick and Carl with the changing table and crib. Luna came in then with nine, one-liter Nalgene water bottles, and 2 one-gallon jugs of distilled water that they had found for baby Judith's formula, if Rick didn't want Jaz to feed her, on one of the push carts that they had found in the prison kitchen when they took over the prison.

Bill went around and handed out the privacy blankets and helped hang then in the now occupied rooms. As everyone was getting settled in, T-Dog came out of his room looking at little lost as to what to do. Jaz waved him over. "Do you mind giving me a hand? I just want to grab a few things for Judith, but kinda have my hands full." She said looking down at the sleeping Lissi in her arms. T-dog nodded, so Jaz slipped into her room to let Daryl know that she was going with T-dog to grab a few things and would be right back. Daryl immediately gave her a look that said 'do you really thing imma let you outta my sight?' Jaz shook her head and told him to follow her.

The three adults and sleeping baby went to the other end of S block, where Rick and Carl's room was, unlocked the door that none of them had really noticed before, and locked the door behind them. "We always lock doors behind us, just a precaution in case someone breaks in or whatever." Jaz said as she led them down the hall to another, much smaller, cellblock. In the second cell on the first floor was a large amount of baby gear, cribs, high chairs, bouncers, and much more. She pointed towards a mosses basket, which T-dog grabbed, a cloth carrier sling, and a regular baby carrier, which Daryl grabbed. Jaz grabbed a mobile for the crib on her way out, Daryl grabbing it out of her hand just seconds later. Jaz huffed, shook her head, and smiled as she locked the door behind them, and then the cellblock door. They made their was back to S block and stopped just outside Rick's room. Rick looked up hearing them approach and waved them in.

"I thought that these might be useful for little miss Judith" Jaz smiled as she had the men put down their goodies. "If you need, I can show you how to use the slings later, but I figured that the mosses basket would be easier than holding her the whole time." She said with a smile, before backing out of their room and heading back to the 'living room' area.

Everyone slowly trickled out of their rooms as they finished getting set up, and congregated on the couches. "Ok, so I'm sure that you all have a ton of questions, but I think showers first, then explanations. Now the shower room isn't very large, though it does have three separate stalls for showering. I'm not sure if you want to divide up by gender or however you feel confortable, but that's up to you. Normally we don't leave doors unlocked while we're not going through them, but I think tonight we can make an exception. I'll show you where the shower room is, and you guys can decide how you want to split up, sound good?" Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

Jaz led them back through the door that her, Daryl, and T-dog had gone through just a few minutes before but instead of stopping at the first cell block they headed to a room labeled 'guard break room'. There were benches with lockers, some of which had names of Jaz's group on them, and then bathrooms on the left, showers on the right. "So you can either pick a locker to keep your shower stuff or keep it in you room, up to you, and as you can see the showers have two curtains." She opens the first, outside curtain, which shows a bench and another curtain. "So this is the changing area for before and after you shower, behind the other curtain is the shower. If you all want to stay here until you all finish that's fine, or if you want to come down in groups of three, up to you. If you all want to stay together, then ill give Daryl a key that'll unlock this door and the door back into S block. Talk for a minute and then let me know."

After a few minutes discussion, the group decided to stick together so Jaz gave Daryl the key, kissed him, and told the others that she was heading back to S block, to lock the door behind her, and that they should try to limit their showers to less than ten minutes of running water to make sure there was enough for everyone.


	4. AN

Author's note:

 **Peeks around corner** … I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Once I published the last chapter and actually had time to write, I realized that I have no idea where to take this story without any background and without making everyone seem super powerful and God-like…

So, I tried again, and I have a new story I'm writing that I think will flow much better.

My first chapter is 3,800 words(ish) and my brain is already waiting for me to finish this note so I can start the second chapter.

Its pretty much the same type of story, without Fem!Harry and Daryl knowing each other before hand, and im not sure if im going to have any other HP characters in it.


End file.
